Endless Sky
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: wesh este fic no es mio, es de Hatred :3 lo subio a mi cuenta ya que no podia activar la de ella w weno.. Hatred es un Homúnculo y hay cierto romance entre esta criatura artificial y Alphonse Elric... LEAN xD


**Fan Fic by: **Hatred

**Subido por: **Revenge or Winly Rockbell

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad :3, bueno algunos xD**

**Endless Sky: **"_Nuestro cielo sin fin…"_

"_¿Qué habrá más allá de ese cielo, no lose. Talvez sea como 'la puerta', puede ser que allá un mundo después de ese cielo sin fin… pero la verdad, no lose…" _

El sol se cubría con las grandes nubes grises en Munich Alemania, las gotas empezaban a caer sobre las caras de dos jóvenes que caminaban por las calles solas con poca gente. Uno de los jóvenes levanta la cabeza haciendo que las pequeñas esferas liquidas transparentes de lluvia le cayeran directamente a su cara, y así comenzó ese liquido a caer mas seguido haciendo una lluvia abundante.

Todo era soledad, las caras de los habitantes de Munich; no eran tan felices como antes. Las guerras habían estado un poco controladas, pero aun así seguía el desastre, la delincuencia y la inseguridad de sus habitantes. _"En cualquier momento, la respuestas a nuestras preguntas se descubrirán…" _esas palabras salieron de una boca, de un chico de ojos dorados que miraba al piso sin prestar mucha atención al clima.

"_¿Pero si no llegan las respuestas, ¿Y nos quedamos sin la respuesta?... ¿Qué haremos?"_ se oía decir desde la boca de aquel chico que miraba el cielo y las gotas de lluvia caer.

"_Todo tiene respuesta Alphonse… y si nos quedamos sin la respuesta, la pregunta no será real…"_ decía aquel chico con una mirada algo seria y las manos en los bolsillos.

"_y si es así ¿cual es el significado de todo esto, ¿nuestro sacrificio...?"_ dice alphonse sin quitar la vista de su hermano.

"_Solo espera, la respuesta vendrá, por ahora solo tenemos que investigar mas…"_, le dice aquel chico de ojos dorados que levanta la vista hacia delante.

Después de ese momento todo era silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos de la gente y las gotas de lluvia caer sobre la superficie. El tiempo que habían estado investigado solo fue desperdiciado, no encontraban la mínima pista… solo encontraban relatos de historias de la vida, de la historia universal.

"_Por lo menos no están solo en este caso"_ se escuchaba la voz desde un techo, donde estaba una chica con un abrigo largo y negro. "_Solo espera y la respuesta vendrá… claro el 'Uranio', un elemento metálico radiactivo, principal combustible de los reactores nucleares. Su número atómico es 92 y es un miembro de los actínidos del sistema periódico…"_ decía la chica inquietamente sobre el techo de un edificio viéndolos pasar.

Si así es el 'Uranio', el elemento que los dos jóvenes buscaban desde hace unos años, y sin éxito alguno. Solo investigaban pacientemente, pero no encontraban nada.

"_El tiempo no espera…" _pensaba aquel chico de ojos dorados, _"Pero todo tiene que tener una respuesta, aunque el tiempo no espere, así como todo tiene su fin; la respuesta de nuestra pregunta pronto tendrá ese fin… tiene que tenerlo tarde o temprano…" _esas palabras se repetían en la mente del chico, sin dejar ninguna duda sobre el.

"_El tiempo no espera" _decía una chica de cabello rubio agarrado con una trenza larga; mientras corría con unos papeles en las manos por los largos pasillos de aquel edificio. _"Se me hace tarde y el tiempo no me ayuda" _decía doblando algunos pasillos a mano derecha, llegando al fin a su destino.

Tocando la puerta agitadamente de una habitación, en eso una chica abre la puerta.

"_Broken se te hizo tarde, el Fhurer te esta esperando…"_ decía la chica

"_Si lo se Howkeye, se me hizo tarde… el tiempo no espera a nadie" _decía la chica de cabellos rubios entrando a la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa…

"_Así es Broken, que no se vuelva a repetir por favor" _decía un chico de cabellos negros como la noche…

"_Como digas Mustang"_… decía Broken de mal modo.

"_Bien, ¿Y los papeles?..."_

"_Aquí Mustang"_ dejando un paquete de papeles, al parecer era un informe sobre una misión…

"_Bien, ahora puedes tomarte tu tiempo libre"_ decía Mustang…

"_Esta bien"_ decía la chica dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación…

"_A pero antes quiero que me hagas un favor"_

"_¿Cual Mustang?"_ decía Broken de mal modo…

"_Quiero que estés alerta, ya sabes por los rumores que dicen"_

"_Hablas de ¿Los homúnculos?..."_

"_Si de ellos, al parecer dicen que andan vagando cerca del cuartel"_

"_Si, he oído eso"_

"_Quiero que te mantengas alerta, y si vez uno avísanos"_

"_Lo haré Mustang"_ le decía Broken saliendo de la habitación

Los homúnculos, recordemos que es eso…

Seres creados a partir de la alquimia, son pecados de alguien que jugo a ser dios.

Broken se dirigía afueras del edificio, el día era algo soleado y con unas cuantas nubes alrededor, era un bello día…

Ella con un abrigo en la mano color azul y con el uniforme de alquimista estatal se dirigía a un pequeño parque, donde se sentó en una banca. Su cabello brillaba cuando los rayos del sol pegaban en el, sus ojos eran de color miel y era algo blanca.

Ella estiro su mano derecha hacia el cielo… _"Mi cielo sin fin… nuestro cielo sin fin"_... decía la chica bajando su brazo y viéndolo…

Era un automail, era hecho por una amiga que conoció que admiraba la mecánica, ella había perdido un brazo por jugar a ser dios.

"_Nunca me lo va a perdonar…" _pensaba ella mientras miraba al cielo. En eso una chica de ojos color zafiro se le acerca y le sonríe de una forma algo tierna.

Munich, Alemania…

En la biblioteca de Munich, se encontraban Edward y Alphonse sentados en una mesa con miles de libros. Los ojos color miel de Edward recorrían cada párrafo del libro y los ojos color castaños de Alphonse recorrían las imágenes medio dormido.

Mientras en los estantes, la chica del abrigo largo y negro se cubría su cara con un libro sobre el universo, algo que a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Solo se dedicaba mantener vigilados a los dos Elrics… en eso puso su mirada en el libro; lo cerro de golpe y agarro otro. Esta vez se trataba "La historia de la vida", algo que tampoco le interesaba, pero algo le hizo llamar la atención. Solo en un párrafo empezó a recordar…

"_¿Por qué la vida es así de injusta, ¿por que el humano tiene que jugar a ser dios, y creamos algo que no es real, algo artificial… debemos abrir los ojos; saber que no somos dios para jugar de ese modo…"_

Decía ese párrafo, lo que le hicieron venir muchos momentos en la mente…

** Flash Back **

Era un día soleado, pero las nubes amenazaban en dejar su rastro sobre la ciudad de central. Una chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones; una vestimenta en una remera de manga larga y corta de lo largo, una falda larga. Estaba sentada sobre un banco esperando a una amiga…

En eso una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos con una trenza se acerca, la chica de ojos marrones se dio cuenta de su presencia y la vio.

"_¿Por qué no tuve heridas como tu?..."_ le decía la chica de ojos castaños a la chica de cabellos rubios…

"_Es que… Hate eres especial…"_ le decía la chica de cabellos rubios…

"_Pero… ¿Por qué esas dos personas me decían 'Odio'?"…_

"_No lo se, deseguro te estaban confundiendo…"_

"_Esto es muy confuso, las personas me miran extraño…"_

"_Es que esas personas no saben de lo que se pierden en conocerte…"_

"_Me dijeron que era un homúnculo…"_

"…" se quedo muda al escuchar esas palabras…

"_¿Es verdad, ¿soy un homúnculo, ¿Soy un ser creado a partir de la alquimia?..."_

"_Hate… la verdad…"_

"_¿Es cierto no? Soy una de ellos…"_ le decía interrumpiendo…

"_Si pero…"_

"_Entonces… ¿Quién me creo, ¿De donde vine y a donde voy?..."_ interrumpiendo a Broken…

"_¡Hate! Escúchame…"_

"_¿Cómo voy a escuchar a una persona que me a ocultado que soy un homúnculo por un año?"_

"_Espera, yo no te lo quise ocultar, me mandaron a que te lo ocultara"_

"_Te aprovechaste de que no recordaba nada…"_

"_No, ¡No es cierto, nunca te haría eso Hate, ¡eres mi mejor amiga!"_

"_No soy nadie…"_

"_Hate…"_

"_Parece, que después de todo de voy a odiar…"_ le decía la Hate con una sonrisa malévola…

"_¿De que hablas?"_ – estaba algo confusa de lo que pasaba…

"_No lo entiendes ¿verdad, tu me creaste…"_

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?..."_

"_Un pajarito me dijo por allí"_

"_Pero… ¡Tu eras como mi hermana Hate, no iba a dejar que mi hermana se muriera…"_

"_Estaría mejor si estuviera muerta; no tendría que pasar por esto"_ – decía la chica algo molesta…

"_Si lo se, pero entiende, eras la única familia que tenia"_

"_Cometiste un grave error, no te preocupes no lo volverás a cometer"_

"_¿De que demonios hablas?"_

"_No te preocupes… todo se acabara para ti"_ le decía mientras apuntaba con sus dedos a Broken…

"_No, no lo hagas Hate… lo siento"_

"_Lo siento yo también… ¡pero no puedes jugar a ser dios, ¡sabes que no puedes romper el ciclo de la vida con la alquimia! Pero no te preocupes todo acabara pronto…"_ con esas palabras los dedos de Hate se alargaron; eran agujas de hielo que avanzaban a gran velocidad y rozaron la cara de Broken, ya que ella los esquivo.

Y así empezó a pelear Hate contra ella, convirtiendo todo en hielo a su alrededor, empezaba a levantar grandes picos de hielo contra Broken, pero ella los esquivaba, sabia que era peligroso combatir con ella; tenia poderes mas asombrosos que convertir todo en hielo; ¡podría matar a toda una ciudad en un minuto, pero Hate no lo sabia, solo sabia que podría convertir todo a su paso en hielo.

Entonces Broken empezó a correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad de central, y tomo un tren y se fue a la Acuroya.

Entonces Hate empezó a perseguirla sin entrar al tren…

** Fin del flash back **

Ella dejo caer el libro que traía en sus manos, ese recuerdo la hizo asustarse mucho, y a la vez sentir tanta rabia que quería hacer sufrir a alguien para liberar su enojo.

Cuando se agachó a recoger el libro, vio una mano que también iba agarrar el libro; ella vio hacia delante y vio a un chico de cabellos castaños que la miraba sonrojosamente. Ella también se sonrojo al ver que el chico se sonroja, agarra el libro y se pone derecha. Y se va por uno de los pasillos de los estantes. Dejo el libro y salio de la biblioteca mirando el cielo…

"_Mi cielo sin fin"_… se escuchaba esas palabras en la ciudad, el eco por las calles. Pareciera que un ángel había dicho esas palabras y todo el pueblo escucho de una forma calida…

"_La primera vez que vi el cielo de nuevo por un año, fue aquel día nublado, mis ojos solo miraban agua tras agua, no podía ver nada ni el mismo cielo; ni el mismo rostro de la persona que me saco… solo voltee al cielo y dije 'Mi cielo sin fin'"_


End file.
